


To be your better half

by forever_GOT7



Category: GOT7
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friendship, Love/hate relationships, Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:41:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24860071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forever_GOT7/pseuds/forever_GOT7
Summary: Eunjin finds herself in a situation she never ever expected her to be. Everything seems absurd and surreal but she can't deny the reality. New people appears in her life and makes it more hectic.  Will she be able to escape the nightmare? Will these new strangers help her to get through this?
Comments: 13
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eunjin finds herself in a situation she never ever expected her to be. Everything seems absurd and surreal but she can't deny the reality. New people appears in her life and makes it more hectic. Will she be able to escape the nightmare? Will these new strangers help her to get through this?(Since I don't want to spoil much, I have limited the tags and summary)

Eunjin’s body felt numb and weak, as she climbed out the darkness and slowly opened her eyes, squinting at the bright light above her head. Everything felt so strange now and so very unfamiliar. The last thing she remembered was walking to her house from her office but now her surrounding felt cold and bizarre.

“Where am I?” has become very cliche, but in reality, it's pretty darned accurate. Trouble is, she in no condition to vocalize it, or even think it coherently. She don't know where she is, how she got there, what time of day it is, or why her face is scrubbing the carpet. And why is everything swaying and hissing in her ears. The room was fully furnished and bright which was definitely not her home. A sharp pain throbbed inside her head which made to squeeze her eyes shut, not letting to observe her surroundings. It was too intense that she silently prayed to stop it. Laying there for few more minutes, the pain subsided and but still tingled around her eyes.

She tried to move her body and felt something in her hand that she was tightly holding to. Something hard something strong, that perfectly fits in her palm. She has to come to her senses, something feels wrong. She shouldn’t be here. With all her effort she sat and her eyes immediately fell on the thing she was holding so dearly. KNIFE… and BLOOD...Her heart jumped to her mouth. She waved her hand fiercely in response like she touched something she shouldn’t have and let a sharp yelp. Staggering to the table nearby she got to her toes and made her way out of the room which only made her to scream more. Her eyes glued to the body lying on the ground, lifeless. Blood all over his shirt and his eyes wide open gave her chills. Her stomach responded by churning causing nausea. She clenched her mouth trying to gulp the bile formed in her throat. Her vision blurred as tears rolled down her cheeks. Breathing hitched as her knees grew weaker and she slumped to the cold tiles on the floor. But why is she crying? Why she is here and who is this man? There is no way she could harm anyone. 

The door slammed open and she jumped in horror. Two police men rushed inside, their eyes scanning the dead body and her.

“Arrest her”, ordered the tall police man to the other.

It took a minute for her to process the words, “No…..”, Eunjin shouted. “I didn’t kill him.” The tall one smirked, “You are not the first one to say that” and signaled the other towards her.

“No… don’t. I didn’t kill him. Please”, she screamed.

But the officer didn’t bother. He pulled her to her feet and started to handcuff her. She struggled to free from his clutch but he was far too strong.

“Where is the weapon you used?”, the taller one bawled.

“I didn’t kill him, believe me. Please. I don’t even know him”, she pleaded.

“Then why are you here?”

“I don’t know.”

"At least you should know how to lie”, he hissed. “You are under arrest for the murder. You may appoint a lawyer and defend yourself.”

“No…please. I’m not lying. Believe me. I was unconscious, I was lying on the floor few minutes back. I didn't do this.”

They both exchanged a look.

“Let me go”, She shouted angrily.

“Hey, why are you wasting your time. Go check for the weapon”, the tall scorned at the other getting annoyed by her. He nodded and strolled around the place looking for the evidence.

Eunjin stared at her bloody hands and the body beside her. Her mind felt blank but the fear overwhelmed her. _I’m doomed. I had that knife in my hand…. And I don’t remember anything. It’s over… no one’s gonna believe me. I’m gonna rot in jail for my whole life._ She shuddered as the thought crossed her mind, tears still rolling down her cheeks.

She sat at the middle of the room, in front of a desk, her hands still cuffed. The dull light of the room featured her sadness. Her eyes glued to her hands still covered in blood. She has cried as much as she can, no more energy left in her. The door creak opened as the tall police officer entered from before. He walked towards her and took his seat and carefully placed the papers on the desk. He looked at her, a cold shiver ran through her body as her eyes met his. He simply stared back at her.

Eunjin mind buzzed with millions of thoughts and not ready to take any more. She had enough for the day. She never imagined in her life that she’d be sitting in a jail, accused as a murderer. The officer cleared his throat cutting off her thoughts.

“So…. It turns out that it is not a simple murder case that I could finish up easily. You messed up with wrong person”, he chewed the words in frustration.

Before she could open her mouth to deny, he started “Why did you kill him?”

Eunjin decided to stay calm, screaming or shouting won’t do any good but only will make things worse. She tried to rethink of how she ended up in a room with a dead body. But no matter how many times she struggled, the answers were invisible. Her memories were vague like someone deleted that particular part from her brain. But “why” is the question. _“Why me?”_ , her inner self screamed.

She took a deep breath and focused on the matter in hand. She was afraid if she doesn’t, this memory will vanish as well without a trace. She has to be careful from now on. She never minded things or people around her and she never had to. Her life itself is too much to handle, which was enough and kept her going. But now it’s different. Everything has turned upside down, like been hit by a tsunami and now going through the aftermath, _with no clue_ which scared her more.

“Why did you kill him?”, he repeated scratching his jaw.

“I didn’t”, her voice came out tiny.

“So who did?”

“I don’t know.”

Eunjin can clearly sense his annoyance as he tried to change the subject while reading the papers.

“As far in the investigation, you both are not related and know each other. He is the richest guy in the country and you are a girl from a nameless family. To be honest, he has nothing to do with you. I have gone through your profile to see any link but I found none. Which means something must have been going on between you two without any one’s knowledge, according to my assumption. What is that?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

He sighed heavily as he slouched back in his chair. “Hey girl, there’s no use been so adamant. Like I said, you messed up a wrong guy.”

He jerked forward and took a photo and placed by her side. It was the photo of the dead guy lying on the floor covered with blood. She wasn’t scared anymore looking at that image as it is already struck in her mind ready to give her nightmares.

“This guy”, he pointed the photo, “has a son. And he is very mad and known for his ill temper. He is not just gonna let you go. You are so… dead”, he stressed those words, without taking his stern eyes from hers.

The words shook her from the bottom. Her head reeled back and forth trying to grasp the situation. Yes, she's surely is.

“Was he your secret father? I mean you, his illegitimate daughter or something? Is that why you killed him?”

Eunjin wasn't sure whether she heard it right. 

“What?”

"You heard me", his voice had a hint of ridicule. 

She banged her hands on the table, raw anger shot through her.

“How dare you say that? What the hell you know about my family?” 

He seemed little surprise by her reaction but kept it low.

“It’s a guess. By the way, this is what everyone thinks. If necessary we have to do a blood test to confirm. I'm gonna talk to the son tomorrow about this.”

“We are not related. I don’t know him. And I didn’t kill him. Do you get it? I’m not ready to hear your stupid assumptions anymore. I’m done today”, she shouted in spite knowing nothing gonna change.

“But sorry, I’m not done. Remember we are in between inquiry and you are alleged to answer me. So stop fussing and cooperate", he barked.

Right, does she have any other choice? She lost the power of control on her life, unfortunately it’s been handed over to some strangers. Eunjin clenched her jaw trying to relax her tense muscles, adjusting herself in her seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. I appreciate comments and please let me know how much you like it. Since its my first fanfic, I'm more excited and kinda nervous, I hope I won't disappoint. Have a good day


	2. Chapter 2

His eyes back on papers, as he added, “You live by your own in a rented apartment, have a decent job. Your parents died in flight crash when you were young. You have a younger brother, Kim Yugyeom, age 19, high school. Boards in school dorm, sportsman. No rough history.”

A new realization hit her as she heard his name, she has completely forgotten about her brother in this mess. His beautiful childish face flashed before her eyes. Red-hot tears ran down, each one carving furrows on her cheeks. _What is he going to do without her? She promised herself that she’ll never leave him, that she’ll make him happy forever. Never let him feel their parent’s absence. But what have she done. Dragged him into another tragedy, make him suffer all alone. “Oh god… please stay with my baby”_ , she silently prayed hoping that any of the gods could hear her. She sniffled discreetly trying to find composure. Few seconds passed as she remained like that.

The officer thankfully stayed silent, studying her with the utmost serious look. He cleared his throat again to get her attention.

“He will be here tomorrow”, he announced. Eunjin couldn’t get it clearly. She looked at him puzzled, her eyes still blinded with tears.

“I mean, your brother.”

“What? No… please don’t. Why do you need him? He has nothing to do with this”, she exclaimed almost knocking off her chair.

“Damn…”, he scowled gritting his teeth.

“We need to investigate him. He is your only family. It’s the procedure.”

“I don’t want him to get involved in this. Please….I beg you”, tears streaming down her face, she pleaded clasping her hands.

His features softened as he realized how pathetic she looked. Her love and protection towards her brother even in her worse state. But he is not in the place to help her. He shouldn’t mind her at all. She is just one of the hundredth criminal he has investigated. A murderer, a suspect. He had seen more emotional heartbreaks or might say people’s acting skills to prove their innocence. He is trained for this. It shouldn’t affect him. He bundled his thoughts aside and tried to focus.

"I can't do anything", he blurted.

Eunjin slowly raised her eyes and nodded.

"I know, how can you help me when you don't believe me."

The officer was caught off guard by her comment. He really felt something this time. Maybe he should trust her. 

"No matter how many times you gonna ask, my answer will never change. I didn't kill him. To be more precise I don't remember anything. I don't know him. I don't know how I ended up there", her words were more than a whisper.

"Because you were drunk."

"What? No... I didn't. I told you, I was lying unconscious before you arrived."

He drummed his fingers as he processed the thought.

"Yeah, but you were drunk. I smelled it. And that is why you don't remember. Any way, tell me what you remember", his voice was low.

Eunjin was more confused now. She didn't know how to take this new information. She was drunk and ended up killing someone. No, she couldn't do that. She doesn't even know him. There's something more. She gulped the bile in her throat and started, "I was on the way to my home from work. My usual routine. I was waiting for the bus."

He nodded.

"That's it?"

"Yes..."

"We checked the CCTV footage, you entered the hotel by 6:17. A suite was booked in your name that afternoon and next to yours was his."

"A suite?", Eunjin was completely surprised.

"No way", she almost laughed. She never ever dreamed about spending even a hour in suite. What the hell is this about.

"Excuse me", the officer narrowed his eyes little confused by her reaction. "Was that a joke?"

"Sorry, I just... I don't think I can afford a suite."

He raised his eyebrows.

She shrugged, "I'm not rich."

"But the employee of the hotel told us it was you who booked it."

Eunjin was completely surprised, "No way I could have done that... You can check my phone. There's definitely some misunderstanding."

His expression immediately changed as he went through the papers in his hand.

"We went through the crime scene, we found the weapon used. Nothing else."

"It should be in my bag."

He narrowed his eyes, "We didn't find it. Maybe we should go through the place again."

He placed the papers on the table and said, "Now tell me what happened when you woke up."

Eunjin wrinkled her nose trying to remember the details.

"I was lying on my face", she demonstrated imagining the the table as the carpet.

"I couldn't move immediately, my whole body felt numb. I was confused and my mind was blank. My head... was paining a lot", her hand strolled around her forehead and eyes, still feeling a dull pain. "It was unbearable. So I laid still, trying to observe my surroundings."

Eunjin heart thumped as she recalled the next part. Can she tell him the truth?

"What is it?", the officer sensed her anxiousness.

Eunjin's body trembled. She avoided his gaze. She has to tell him. It is not a lie she can hide for long. When they get the fingerprint results, he'll know anyway.

"I...I had knife in my hand", Eunjin blurted out without a second thought and kept her gaze down avoiding his reaction, knowing the consequences. _This might be the end of our conversation. He'll stamp me as the murderer._

"Then...", his voice very calm and composed to her surprise, she averted her eyes to meet his. He stayed still like he haven't heard anything. Eunjin narrowed her eyes, with his sudden change of stance. _Why is he not reacting? Did something happened without her knowledge?_ She wanted to know what's going on in his mind.

"Isn't your suspicion right?", Eunjin curiously stated, her heart hammering against her chest.

"What?"

"Me being the murderer", she almost whispered the words.

"We'll see."

"So you believe me?", she squealed.

"I never said that."

She signed heavily, half of her expecting his rude answer but still felt disappointed. "Thank you", was her sarcastic reply.

"So what then?"

She finished telling him the details she remembered until he showed up in the suite with the other officer.

"Alright, end of the story time", he signed relaxing on his seat.

"For your kind information, it isn't a story but an incident."

"Excuse me?", he blinked not getting her point.

"A story is something you make up."

"Let's see whether it was made up or not", he said collecting the paper works from the table and walked out.

Eunjin was literally fuming. She couldn't understand him. His attitude keeps on changing now and then confusing her. She wanted to punch him right on his face.

Time seemed to have no mercy on her. It was such a torment to wait, waiting for the morning to appear. She stared at the wall blankly until her eyes burned. Sleep was off topic, how can she? Her mind was filled with Yugyeom. She didn't know how she is going to face him. Her brother is someone who puts up a strong front even though they are dying inside, just like her. She knows him and that's what killed her. Her heart will break into million pieces if he suffers. She had no courage to face it. But still she wanted to see him. Tell him, how much she is sorry to put him in this situation, sorry for breaking her promise, sorry for being an irresponsible sister. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yugyeom's character is revealed and others are coming soon.  
> Have a nice day  
> TC and stay healthy


	3. Chapter 3

**_Jaebum(JB) POV_ **

His heart raced unable to keep up his tracks as he made his way to bedroom. He stumbled halfway when he reached the door and let out a quick yelp when his butt hit the floor. JB was drunk, but he wasn't planning to. He waited for a reason to gulp the beer which was occuping his freezer for long time. Even though it was tempting, he stayed away from it making up his mind that someday he might desperately need it and it'll come handy. Being a police officer he should be reliable and alert, day and night. He can't just get drunk and slop in his couch forgetting who he is and what he do. He is a responsible guy not only in his duties but also to his parents. And today he had no different thought but something kept bothering him. 

**2 Hours ago:**

As soon as he reached home, he rushed to the bathroom and took a long shower and he immediately went to bed, his body longing to rest. But sleep didn't find him. He tossed and turned trying his best to avoid the face that kept appearing in his mind. After an hour of suffering, he got up from his bed to put a full stop. His heart and mind in a long debate as he made his way towards the refrigerator, but anyhow his hand reached the bottle and a chilling sensation hit him. Without a second thought he hurried to the kitchen, picked the glass and in a minute he settled on the couch. He promised himself that he'll have only one or two glasses. He switched on his television and raised the volume to maximum to keep him up.

He hummed to himself as he filled the glass. Grinning like an idiot he took a sip and finally, he felt blessed. The liquid eased into his throat and reached his belly giving him tingles. He closed his eyes to enjoy the moment but the face he wanted to forget appeared without a delay. JB groaned in frustration, his jaw protruding high and mighty. _Kim Eunjin_... He couldn't understand this feeling, why he keeps thinking about her. Why does she think he'll believe her? All evidence are against her. Above all, she is a complete stranger. He gulped the rest of the beer and poured him another. This went on and JB had no idea how the bottle got empty. He cursed himself for getting drunk and rolled over the table to switch off the TV. He slowly made his way to the bedroom. And that was how he ended up on the floor and couldn't make it to his bed. So he spent his night sleeping there like a rag doll and woke up at morning when his phone rang for the fifth time. 

**_Eunjin POV_ **

She was woken by a police officer who knocked the door and silently placed the food and a glass of water on the table at the corner of the room and walked out without a word. Eunjin just stared back at him, she was half sleepy and too tired to register the unfamiliar environment. She blinked few times and looked around and soon the reality came back to her. She is in custody, almost jail. Still not sure how to react to her situation she hugged her legs tightly and buried her face between her knees. A sudden noise jolted her from her position. A man appeared at the door, his face contorted in anger as he approached her. He moved in a lightning speed before Eunjin could even react, holding her by the collar and pulled her to her feet.

"You killed my father", he groaned. A blaze of indignation burned furiously in his eyes. 

Eunjin shrudded in response, her whole body giving out. 

"YOU.... Why you killed him?", he roared his hold tightening around her neck.

Eunjin desperately cling to his hand, trying to loose his hold, tears already blurring her eyes. 

"Don't give me this shit and you better answer me" his hot breath stung her face. 

"No..." she squealed. 

"Please stop it", a police officer came running to her rescue. 

"Jackson ssi, please. You are not supposed to do that", the officer removed his hand from her throat. Jackson glared back at the officer and groaned. Eunjin fell to the ground gasping for air and cough escaping her throat. The officer fetched the glass from the table and offered to Eunjin. She could only grab the water with her shaking hands and drink it only to make another coughing fit.

"Jackson ssi I told you not to act harsh. She is under custody, if something happens..."

"I don't care", he cut him off. "She killed my father. What do you expect me to do?"

"We are still in inquiry."

"So... What do you mean. Wasn't she there? We have evidence."

"Yes, but..."

"She is the killer and I need to know why she killed him? So you better put her behind the bars or I'll kill her myself", Jackson gritted his teeth sending a death glare to Eunjin who's still whimpering on the floor.

"What is this? Who let him inside?", Jaebum shouted as he entered and reached Eunjin. 

"Are you okay? Jaebum sounded full of concern as he checked her. Eunjin nodded without giving him an eye contact. 

"Come on, get up", he helped her to sit on the bench.

"What's going on here?", Jaebum commanded the officer.

"I'm so sorry sir. He wanted to meet her."

"So you let him", Jaebum barked.

With all this commotion Jackson answered him with his calm deep voice, "Why couldn't I? I'm Jackson Wang. She killed my father and I have all rights to come here."

"And strangle her to death? Look Mr. whoever you are, I don't care. This is police station and it has rules. So if you want to solve this, you better listen to me. I'm the one in charge. Do you get it?", Jaebum sounded equally calm matching his.

Jackson let out a chuckle, "Fine... I'll corporate. But I need her to have death sentence."

"You are not the judge."

"I can be, should I show you how?", Jackson narrowed his eyes giving him an icy look.

Jaebum could not tolerate this anymore, he is a police officer and he has his dignity. He took a step forward and matched his level with Jackson, "Nothing happens without me. As I told you before, this is police station not your playground. Others might be your puppets but don't expect that from me. And now you better leave. I got work to do, I've already wasted hell lot of time", he motioned the other officer to take him out. The officer bowed in response and gestured Jackson to follow him. 

Jackson sighed in frustration running his fingers in his hair, "This is not the end, I'll be back soon. Until then", he gave him a mock salute and left without a word.

Eunjin sat there silently while JB furiously walked back and forth. He suddenly halted in front of her, glaring at her. 

"You just witnessed what kind of person he is, so you better be honest about everything", he spat.

"I don't care who he is and I don't need to lie, every single word I told you is true", she snapped, holding back her tears. She was disappointed, after all that conversation they had last night, he still doesn't believes her. He is back to his cold self. 

JB let out a sigh and opened his mouth to say something which was interrupted by an officer who entered the room. 

"Sir, he is here." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jackson and JB, face to face. That was lot of tension but don't worry, I'll try to add humor in between. And thank you for reading. TC and stay healthy


	4. Chapter 4

JB nodded and looked at her, but Eunjin decided not to look at him.

"Go with him", JB uttered.

She followed him without a word leaving JB behind. 

They walked through the dark narrow hallways. But she wasn't bothered about it because her mind was occupied by one person and who she was afraid to face. She was led into a room which had a transparent glass separating the room into two, small holes at center and a chair beside it. And something else captured her attention, the person standing behind the glass. Fear washed over her as she tried not to notice the person's blood shot eyes and swollen face. Her heart broke into million pieces witnessing it. Yugyeom slammed the glass window as soon as he saw her. "Noona (sister)...", Yugyeom jolted forward, trying to reach his sister desperately, "Noona (sister), are you okay?"

"Did they hurt you?", His eyes searched her face for any visible wound. 

Eunjin shook her head fiercely to convey her brother that she is okay and not hurt. But Yugyeom was not patient enough to response.

His features calmed down for a bit but his eyebrows still knitted in worry, he shooted his thoughts without delay, "They said, you killed someone. I told them, you'd never do that. But they are not believing me. What happened noona (sister)? That guy..." 

"Yugyeomma, Yugyeom listen. Listen to me", she tried to hush her brother.

"Calm down and listen to me, okay. I didn't kill anyone."

"I know", Yugyeom smacked the glass so furiously that she felt vibration under her feet which made her almost jump.

"Yugyeom... I said calm down", Eunjin shot back. She can understand his anxiety but he can't hurt himself. 

"I'm sorry", he murmured staring at his feet still flustered.

"You don't have to get involved in this. Its just a small inquiry. Just answer the questions and leave."

"What? I didn't came to just answer questions, I want answers and you better tell me. That guy said, all evidences are against you", he stuttered, tears rolling down his already pink tinted cheeks.

Eunjin froze, he wasn't supposed to know this. She was planning to give him hope. Tell him that his noona (sister) is safe and she'll be out anytime. 

"It's a lie..." Eunjin blurted. She has to do something to stop her brother's suffering. 

"Then tell me what happened?" 

Eunjin closed her eyes, took a deep breath, thinking how to convince her dongsaeng (brother). Usually he believes her words no matter what but this circumstance is different and he knows her, how much she is good in hiding things. 

"Yugyeomma... The officer who is investigating this case, trusts me. He said that he'll help me to prove my innocence."

"Really?", Yugyeom face lit with surprise and relief. "But..."

"Yugyeomma, everything is going to be okay. I'm fine. The officer is already trying to find evidence so don't worry. Just take care and concentrate on your studies. Okay?"

"But... you know I can't, I can't stop worrying about you."

Eunjin couldn't help but stare at her brother. He almost sounded like a kid. Her eyes almost betrayed her strong demeanor as tear slipped from her eyes, she immediately wiped it out before he could notice. She smiled at her brother with an emotion she cannot explain. She wanted to reach out and ruffle his hair like she usually does but this damn thing between them, what if its _forever?_ This thought scared her.

"Yugyeomma, listen to me. I'll be surely released, soon. I'll be proved innocent, so don't worry, okay", she said, trying her best to convince him.

"Okay", he whispered, his face still not showing a hint of relief.

"I'll visit you again tomorrow"

"No"

"Why?", he whined

"I don't want you to come here again. Understand?", Eunjin spoke in a stern voice. She doesn't wants her brother to come to this kind of place again.

Yugyeom let out a sigh and said,"I'll think about it", and turned to leave but stopped in his tracks, "Noona (sister)...love you, take care", he said and left.

Eunjin stood there rooted to the ground, tears rolling down her cheeks. Its a tradition they follow from childhood. Saying, 'I love you' to each other when any one of them are having hard time. She is the one who came up with this, when things were very hard, after they lost their parents. But today she forgot for the first time, which broke her heart.

"I love you too", she sobbed not able to control her tears.

Eunjin was taken back to her old room were she was left alone. She was waiting for JB but he was nowhere to be seen. She was so angry and she need answers from him. How can they say all those stuffs to her brother which she never want her brother to know. She is not going to let this go. Her headache was back making it more worse. Eunjin started pacing across the room, she didn't want her anger to subside.

After few hours, a police officer came to check on her, he noticed that she had not touched her food.

"You should eat", he said

"I'm not hungry", Eunjin replied

The police officer took the food and was about to leave when Eunjin stopped him,"I need to talk with the officer"

The officer raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"The officer in charge"

"Im Jae Bum?"

Eunjin has no idea what his name is, he never said and she never asked. She just nodded instead.

"He went back to the hotel with forensic to check for evidence but he'll be back soon."

"Thank you."

She has to wait for some more time. Maybe he might find something which will prove her innocence. She has to wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eunjin and Yugyeom, such a beautiful brother-sister relationship. I hope I had a brother too. The story has a long way to go so bear with me. And sorry if this chapter was too short, I'll try to make it longer next time. Thank you for reading. If you like it, please do leave comments and kudos. I would really appreciate it. TC, stay healthy


	5. Chapter 5

**_Jaebum(JB) POV_ **

Second day of the inquiry and the whole situation in shambles. Press and media going crazy, of course, the man who died is not just a guy, he is the rich and the famous, head of the Wang family. The family who leads the economy of the country and the foreign affairs as well.

JB has to bring this down, all this craziness before it gets out of his hand. Its not like he hasn't been in this situation before but he knows what to expect. And as expected, he got en number of phone calls from the higher ups to close this case and brand Eunjin as murderer, with a plot saying she is an illegitimate daughter who killed him for money. Media will get nice interesting story and at the same time the case will be closed without any further questions. But Jackson is not going to be happy about the plot. He will surely dig deeper. And yes, JB is not happy about it as well. No matter what, he will do the justice.

JB had searched everywhere for her hand bag but he couldn't find it anywhere. He definitely saw her carrying the red bag in the CCTV footage. He watched it many times in different angle to make sure its a hand bag. If she entered the room with it, obviously its supposed to be inside, unless someone removed it. All the hotel trash bins/recycling containers have been already searched. No clue. JB had a bad feeling about this. He had inquired all the hotel staffs, whether they saw anyone with Eunjin or anyone suspicious, but none of them knew. He did saw few people entering the hotel with hoodie in different time period in the footage. But before he tracks the people he has to make sure whether an another person was involved in this. He has gone through the whole registry, people who booked the rooms on the same day, people who already lived there and left, all visitors but he couldn't find a link.

After Eunjin was moved from the scene, he has taken the photographs of the dead body and the surroundings. Forensic has taken finger prints from all possible location so he has to wait for the results to find more. Other than blood he couldn't find any other evidence till now. The two used wine glass in table, one of them knocked down. Did they argued, fight? If there was a struggle, they should have found something else, like, hair/nails/cigarette butts. Other than the wine glass nothing else seemed disturbed. Everything right on its place. _What if the murderer cleaned up everything? If it was Eunjin, did she lied about being unconscious? Or is there someone else involved? Is Eunjin really being honest about not remembering anything? Is she a victim too?_

JB stood in middle of the room holding his notepad, with already scribbled notes and sketches. Reading it again and again, grasping his surroundings.

The hypothesis about what he believed happened:

Eunjin and Mr.Wang decided to meet each other for some unknown reason. They booked a separate suite.

So what is the relationship between Mr.Wang and Eunjin?

Were they really father and daughter?

If not, what other business could it be?, This question was really eating his head.

If it does, why book a separate suite? Is it something they had to hid?

Was there a third person joining them in this meet?

If they have nothing to do each other, how did they ended up in the same room?

 _Only if Eunjin remembers something_ , but this is not going to stop him. He will solve the mystery. 

The call list from both Mr. Wang and Eunjin were tracked for the past month till the incident, they never contacted each other. Family, friends, relatives, none of them knew anything about them. Jackson almost killed him with his stare when he was questioned about this. And right now both cell phone are missing and switched off. This is making it more suspicious. Is there really someone else involved? But JB won't come to a conclusion unless he finds something. He will go till the end.

**_Yugyeom POV_ **

Loud music blaring throughout the room, Yugyeom stood at the center trying to focus on beats. His eyes still red and puffy since he couldn't sleep a bit last night. People around hyping up each other didn't really help him to get along. His moves were slow and he kept missing his leg movement. He was so tired and his mind not cooperating at all.

"Yugyeom...", a sharp voice cut in through all the noise around him

Yugyeom raised his head to look at the person. His dance coach was standing beside him, watching him with concern.

"You don't look good, you okay?"

Yugyeom rubbed his back of the neck, hesitatingly he asked,"Can I leave? I'm little tired."

"Sure, you have to take care of yourself, go", the coach said patting his back.

Without a word Yugyeom left, packing his stuff in his bag.

He came here today since he thought he will feel better, dance is something he recently found himself interested in, something that makes him happy. It started after his friends made him to join the dance competition and he did won the first place, which made him realize that he is good in it. Thanks to his friends, they have encouraged him a lot. But his noona(sister) doesn't knows about it yet. She wants him to concentrate in studies so she won't really like this idea of him dancing instead of studying for competitive exams. And this is not the right time to reveal this to his noona(sister). She must be already worried about him, she always does. But he is not a kid anymore, he should be the one to take care of his noona (sister). And he's definitely going to find a way to help his noona (sister). He's been contemplating about it from the moment he met her this morning. Yugyeom clenched his fist with determination and took off.

**_Eunjin POV_ **

She hissed as the doctor jabbed the syringe in her arm. Her heartbeat frantically hyping, she kept her eyes shut. Eunjin hates injection.

"Done", said the lady doctor pressing cotton in her arm.

"You didn't have to create such a scene, you are an adult", the doctor sounded annoyed.

Eunjin opened her eyes and looked at the doctor. "Age doesn't matters", she shot back.

"Anyway, thanks", she packed the blood sample in the bag and stood up.

"Wait", Eunjin stopped her. "You haven't told me what is this about"

"I told ya, we need it for investigation."

"Exactly for?"

"I don't think its necessary for you to know", said the doctor with a tight lipped smile.

"And why not, when I'm the one involved", Eunjin was already losing her patience.

"Cause you are a suspect"

"Exactly, still a suspect. I have rights to know."

"Get a lawyer, my friend." said the doctor still giving her that annoying smile and hurried towards the door.

She almost ran into the person who opened the door just in time.

"Ohh.. sorry. I was in hurry."

JB narrowed his eyes, scanning the lady.

"What are you doing here?", JB asked.

"Blood sample", the lady smiled and raised her bag for him to see.

"I never asked"

"I see but I got a call", said the lady still smiling.

JB sighed heavily, his chin gutting out, "Can I know who was that", he asked.

"Your senior. By the way I have to go. I'm busy", she winked at JB and moved past him.

"Again that bastard poking his nose in my business", he gritted, his nostrils distended with rage. He's not going to let that guy mess with him again. JB turned on his heels but Eunjin stopped him. 

"I want to talk with you", she said stepping forward.

JB hesitated to turn, he is very angry right now. He has to finish this business first,"I'll be back", he said and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, How are you? Sorry for the delay. I had so many things to do and I felt that this chapter will be very important, so I took my sweet time. I didn't wanted JB to miss anything during his investigation and even if he did now, he'll find it eventually;-) Thank you readers for your patience. I really appreciate your support. Next chapter might as well get delay, I'm really sorry. WFH and other stuffs are really draining. But I'll try ma best. TC and Stay healthy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story. I appreciate comments and please let me know how much you like it. Since its my first fanfic, I'm more excited and kinda nervous, I hope I won't disappoint. Have a good day


End file.
